Kuda Liar
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjinakkan kuda liar ini? /AU /D18


**Kuda Liar**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, AU, Koboi!Dino, Kuda!Hibari, ngaco, plotless sih kayaknya.**

 **No profit gained.**

 **.**

"Namaku Dino, penerus dari peternakan Cavallone. Ini kudaku, namanya Kyouya. Dia manis sekali, ya? –ADAW JANGAN GIGIT, KYOUYA!"

 **.**

Sebetulnya ini hanya cerita pendek mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari sang koboi pemilik peternakan dan kudanya yang sangat manis.

Tapi bohong.

Kyouya sama sekali tidak manis, dia kuda paling keras kepala dan pembangkang di seluruh _ranch_. Tapi Dino sangat menyayanginya. Bukannya kenapa-napa sih, tapi pokoknya dia sayang banget sama Kyouya. Kyouya juga sayang Dino, kok... Mungkin.

Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya sampai si bos pemilik peternakan bisa sampai menjadikan Kyouya sebagai tunggangan pribadinya?

 **.**

Jadi sebenarnya, Dino mempunyai seorang saudara jauh yang imut-imut, yang dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung sendiri, namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau biasa dipanggil Tsuna. Tsuna adalah pemilik ke-10 pacuan kuda keluarga besar Vongola, di mana ajang judi kuda terbesar di Italia dilaksanakan.

Waktu itu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Tsuna membawa pulang seekor kuda liar yang dilihatnya sedang merumput sendirian di belakang lumbung tempat Pacuan Kuda Vongola. Berdasarkan atas pikiran 'kasihan', Tsuna menggiringnya pulang. Namun ia terlalu naif, karena kuda yang 'kasihan' itu menyerangnya di tengah perjalanan. Tapi mau apa dikata, karena pada dasarnya Tsuna berhati baik, ia tetap keukeuh membawa kuda itu pulang.

Dengan banyak perjuangan, dan keringat, serta tetesan darah tentunya.

Tidak kuat meladeni si kuda, Tsuna meminta bantuan Reborn, pengawas tempat pacuan kuda, yang sekaligus pernah menjadi penjinak kuda sewaktu muda. Reborn kemudian menelepon mantan muridnya. Dino.

Dulu sebenarnya Dino sempat dilatih jadi joki kuda oleh Reborn. Tapi akhirnya dia malah membuka peternakan, entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin hanya karena ingin menikmati hidup dengan damai.

Menerima telepon dari Reborn, apalagi karena urusannya menyangkut sang adik yang manis, Dino dengan senang hati akan membantu. Hari itu, Dino membawa pulang seekor kuda ke peternakannya. Dino memandangi si kuda yang memasang tampang cuek selalu. Dino bertekad bulat-bulat dalam hatinya kalau ia akan memberi sang kuda nama.

Akhirnya terucaplah nama Kyouya dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Kyouya." ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Kyouya hanya buang muka mendengar ucapan koboi pemilik peternakan yang tampan.

 **.**

Sehari kemudian, Dino langsung tahu kebiasaan buruk yang dimiliki Kyouya. Menendang. Dan menggigit. Dino hanya bisa menggerutu setelah berkali-kali mengelak dari serangan Kyouya, yang nampaknya tidak suka jika bulu hitamnya disikat. "Ugh dasar sialan, entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjinakkan kuda liar ini."

Sore hari, Dino mencoba untuk menungganginya keliling peternakan. Alhasil Kyouya melemparnya dari sadel sampai dia mencium tumpukan jerami. Tidak mau menyerah, Dino menerapkan semua trik yang dia ketahui untuk menjinakkan kuda. Kyouya tetap saja keras kepala. Dan untungnya setidaknya Dino masih bisa kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

Malam hari, Dino menuntun Kyouya ke kandang dengan helaian jerami kusut tersangkut di rambut pirangnya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Kyouya, Dino nekat untuk mengusap hidung Kyouya. Dan kuda bersurai hitam itu menggigit tangannya.

'KRAUK'

"ADAW. DASAR KERAS KEPALA."

Dino kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memberikan pelukan selamat tidur untuk kuda barunya.

 **.**

"Romario, aku galau." curhat sang pemilik peternakan, pada asistennya yang sudah setengah baya dengan penampilan berkacamata dan berkumis, pada saat makan malam.

"Ah, Bos pasti memikirkan Kyouya." jawab si bapak asisten dengan kalem.

"KOK TAHU."

"Habisnya Bos daritadi matanya menerawang langit-langit. Terus mulutnya komat-kamit 'K-y-o-u-y-a. K-y-o-u-y-a.' begitu deh, kayak mau ngapa-ngapain kudanya."

"Romario, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'NGAPA-NGAPAIN' dalam kalimat yang jadinya berkesan ambigu itu."

"Kalian berdua punya _chemistry_ yang kuat sih Bos, soalnya tadi saya nontonin Bos melatih Kyouya dari balik semak-semak di pinggir kandang."

"OH, JADI TADI KAMU TOH, YANG BIKIN DIA KAGET TERUS MAKANYA DIA NGELEMPARIN AKU KE TUMPUKAN JERAMI."

"Hehehehe." Romario hanya nyengir tak berdosa memandang bosnya yang masih muda itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi di rambutnya Dino masih ada sisa-sisa jerami kekuningan yang nempel rambutnya yang pirang.

 **.**

Itu tadi kisah pertemuan antara Dino dengan kudanya. Kalau sekarang, Kyouya adalah kuda yang paling nurut sama Dino. Soalnya, hanya Dino yang bisa menaklukkannya. Kyouya jatuh hati. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dia suka Dino.

Hei, memangnya kuda bisa mengakui perasaan juga ya?

Tapi pokoknya, Kyouya memiliki bawaan sifat tsundere dalam dirinya. Dia lebih sering menggigit daripada menjilat tangan Dino, dan lebih sering mencoba menjatuhkan Dino dari atas sadel daripada membiarkan Dino menungganginya dengan damai.

Yah, meski sekarang Kyouya sudah lebih penurut, tapi kebiasaan gigit-gigitnya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Malah sepertinya Kyouya semakin sering menggigit Dino. Entah tangan, kaki, atau malah celananya juga pernah digigit oleh Kyouya.

Mungkin memang benar kalau gigitan itu tanda cinta.

"Kyouyaaaa... Aku bawa wortel kesukaanmu!" panggil Dino ceria.

"Blrrr." yah, namanya juga kuda, Kyouya cuma bisa mendengus menanggapi panggilan si koboi pirang.

"Aku sayang kamu, sekarang hap!" Dino mulai mengoceh absurd di depan Kyouya sambil mengacungkan wortel segar yang baru dipetik Romario.

'KRES.'

"KYOUYAAA, MAKSUDNYA HAP WORTELNYA JANGAN JARINYA JUGA..."

Ah, untung Romario selalu menyimpan kotak P3K di dalam rumah. Ingatkan Dino untuk menaikkan gaji karyawannya itu nanti. Nanti. Setelah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan bersama Kyouya.

 **.**

Jauh di tengah padang rumput, berlatarkan sinar keemasan dari matahari terbenam, Dino duduk di atas sadel sambil memegang tali kekang Kyouya.

"Lihat matahari terbenamnya, Kyouya, bagus sekali 'kan?"

 **Fin.**

 **A/N : duh halo hehe /siapalu/ akhirnya sempet nulis lagi habis selesai ujian.. ujiannya sih udah lama selesai, tapi karena baru ada kuota internet jadinya baru publish sekarang. dan benda apa yang saya buat iniiii..?! orz berasa sungguh fail hshshs. idenya absurd serius –' saya asli ngga ngerti sama diri saya sendiri...**

 **hehehe adakah yang mau mereview?**


End file.
